For the love of hate
by Kittynip
Summary: A short drabble of how much The Guide hate Violet. GuidexOc


**A short drabble I made since I won't be updating for a while. (I'm sorry ;-;) Something for all of you VioletxGuide fans. **

For the love of hate:

He hated her. He hated her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and her hair. He hated that she cared, that she never left him behind, that she wouldn't kill him. Why wouldn't she let him die!? The Guide angrily tore up the sheet of paper that contained his feelings. After a moment of hesitation he sighed and tossed its remains into the trash can beside him that was already overflowing with ripped and crumpled pieces of paper. An angry sigh escaped his mouth as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. "Guide?" A voice, **Her **voice, drifted into the room. He hated the way his heart started rapidly pounding at the sound of her voice. "You okay?" She asks as she walks into the room her raven ponytail swinging behind her. His chocolate eyes widen in panic as he looks for a substantial lie.

"Yeah." He sighs. "Just…thinking Vi." He says turning around to look at questioning green eyes. After another moments silence. "olet." She smirks uncrossing her arms and making her way over to his desks. He hates the way his body stiffened at her approach.

"Watcha working on?" She asks as she stands on her tiptoes in order to see over the taller boy's shoulder.

"No!" He says suddenly thinking out loud. Violet gives him a strange look before returning to her own level.

"You okay Guide?" She asks as she presses the back of her hand to his forehead. He hated the way her cold skin felt against his, the way his face heated up with her so close, the way that the butterflies formed in the pit of his stomach, and most of all, he hated the way that he was enjoying it. "I think we need to get you to Nurse." She says removing her hand. He hated the way he missed her touch. "I think you might be sick." She turns to leave but he quickly grabs her hand before she could make it out the door. He hated how sweaty his palms where getting.

"N-no." He stampers out. "I'm fine Vi, really." She raises an eye brow before bringing herself closer to him.

"You sure?" She says softly as she makes her way over. Nervously he takes a few steps back.

"Y-yes." He stampers. He hated the way she made him feel.

"Really?" She asks as she draws nearer only a foot away. He only nods in response.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." She says as she wraps her arms around him causing him to freeze up.

"V-violet?" He asks in a high pitched voice.

"But, let's see what your note says." She quickly removes herself a note from his desk clasped in her pale hands. Panic rushes through him like a wild fire.

"N-"He begins but is cut off by her reading the note out loud.

"Things that I hate about Violet." She begins as he just stands there in shock. "I hate her smile, her laugh, her eyes her hair. I hate that she cares about me unlike all the others, and that she won't kill me like the rest of the heroes before her have. I hate how her voice makes me happy and that whenever she is in the room my heart will start pounding rapidly. I hate the way that I am unable to move whenever she comes near me, the way that I enjoy her cold touch, the butterflies that form in my stomach, the way my palms get sweaty, and how much I miss her touch. Out of all the things that I hate about Violet the one I hate the most is how much I enjoy it. How much I…love her." Violets face turns a soft shade of pink as she finishes the note. "Guide I-"

"Please don't leave." He says cutting her off.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Please, don't leave me here Violet." He says once more as he forces himself to look her in the eyes. "Please, don't kill me, don't leave me, don't stop caring, don't stop smiling, laughing, fighting. Please, don't make me stop loving you." He begs. A small smile crosses her face as she sets the note down.

"I could never do that Guide." She says as she walks back over to him forcing him back against the desk. "Because I love you too." He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her shoulders and smashed his lips against hers; squeezing his eyes shut just in case she was lying and was going to slap him. He was shocked when she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck in order to bring him closer. Their combined weight caused him to fall back onto the desk with her atop him. This broke their kiss and they just laid their staring into each other's eyes blushing like mad.

"Hey guys have you seen my-whoa." The Demolitionist stops his movements as he sees the two teens and their current position. They both stare at him to shocked for words. A grin comes across his face as he backs out of the room. "I'm just going to let you two love birds handle your business. If you need me I'll be outside." He says as he closes the door behind him.

"Wait it's not what you." Violet jumps up to try and stop him but realizes it's too late. "Think. "She finishes sighing. Her heart starts to pound when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"I don't think we should make the Demolitionist a liar when the others hear about this." The Guide whispers into her ear. Her face turns red at his words, but she does nothing to deny it.

I love her. I love her smile, her laugh, her eyes her hair. I love that she cares, and that she won't kill me like the rest of the heroes before her have. I love how her voice makes me happy and that whenever she is in the room my heart will start pounding rapidly. I love the way that I am unable to move whenever she comes near me, the way that I enjoy her cold touch, the butterflies that form in my stomach, the way my palms get sweaty, and how much I miss her touch. Out of all the things that I love about Violet the one I love the most is that she loves me back.

**Hope you enjoyed. And once again I love you all and I'm sorry.**


End file.
